


The Vibes

by captaintaco2345



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Panties, Public Masturbation, Vibrator, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintaco2345/pseuds/captaintaco2345
Summary: This is a part of the Godzilla Warriors series on Wattpad, in which all Kaiju are humanized/gijinka.Mothra and Godzilla go out for a double date with Zilla and Komodithrax, but Godzilla has a fun surprise for Mothra.
Relationships: Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Vibes

Mothra checked her watch as she rested against the cafe table. She and Godzilla were going to meet up with Zilla and Komi, but it appeared they were running late.

"Hm... they're late again." She muttered to herself. 

"Well, you know how they are." Godzilla shrugged. But Zilla and Komi's lateness game him an idea. He had a surprise for Mothra. He smirked as he leaned closer to her. "Hey Mothra?"

"Hm?" She answered, not really paying attention. 

"You remember that underwear I bought for you, right?" Godzilla asked.

"Yeah, I'm wearing them right now. They're super comfy." Mothra smiled. They weren't something she would normally wear, but something compelled her to wear them. They were very comfortable, like she had said. But suddenly, she felt something in her crotch. It was some kind of shock, followed by a vibration. She yelped and shot up in her seat. The vibration didn't stop. In fact, it got more intense. She started looking around for whatever could be causing it. She didn't see anything, until her eyes fell on Godzilla. He was smirking, and was holding a small remote control in his hands. Mothra quickly put two and two together. 

"Godzilla!" She snapped. "Did you get me vibrating panties?!"

"Maybe." Godzilla said. 

"Turn it off!" Mothra whisper-shouted. She reached for the remote, but the movement only made the vibration worse. She yelped and went back in her seat, still glaring at Godzilla. He relented and shut off the vibration, making Mothra breath a sigh of relief.

"You could have told me." She said. "I actually kinda like this sort of thing."

"Where's the fun in telling you?" Godzilla said. "I meant it to be a surprise."

Mothra gasped as she realized Godzilla's plan. He was going to turn it on again, but this time in front of Komi and Zilla.

"No no no, you can't do that!" Mothra shook her head. "Wait until we get home, you can use it as much as you want then, just not in public!"

Godzilla smirked and clicked the remote, turning the vibrator on even more than before. Mothra gasped again and collapsed to the table. She could hardly move. The vibration in the panties was localized in two places; one near her clitoris and one near her labia. It was starting to get too much for her. 

"Pleeeease turn it offffff..." She practically begged. 

"Oh, better shape up." Godzilla said. "Looks like Zilla and Komi are here."

Mothra looked up, only to see Godzilla was right. Zilla and Komi were walking over to them. She sat up and smiled, waving them over. 

"I'm gonna get you back for this." She whispered to Godzilla. 

"I know." Godzilla smirked. Mothra couldn't help but smirk on the inside too. In the most embarrassing way possible, this was gonna be fun. Zilla and Komi greeted them and say down. Mothra noticed that the vibration was at the lowest setting. It barely felt like anything right now, so it was manageable, at least for now. 

"So how was your guys day?" She asked. 

"A little boring." Komi shrugged. "We didn't really do much."

"What about you guys?" Zilla asked. "Komi found a receipt from a sex shop in the trash back on Monster Island. We figured maybe you guys picked up something fun."

Mothra was about to talk, but the words caught in her throat. The vibration got more intense. Godzilla had increased the pressure. 

"That wasn't us. Maybe Anguirus got something for him and Cherno." He said. 

Mothra just nodded. She hoped that nobody would notice her shaking slightly. Unfortunately for her, Komi did. 

"You feeling alright Mothra?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm good." Mothra replied, nodding enthusiastically. "I'm just a little chilly is all."

"... But it's warm out." Zilla said. "And you're sweating."

"Ummm..." Mothra muttered, trying to find an excuse. Before she could think of one, Godzilla secretly clicked the remote again, increasing the pressure even more. She winced and started clenching her legs together to relieve some of the pressure. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Komi asked. "Looks like you're burning up. Here let me..." She reached across the table to feel her forehead, but Mothra quickly backed up. 

"N-no! D-d-don't touch me, please..." She said, shaking her head. 

"Okay..." Komi backed into her seat with a raised eyebrow. Mothra started kicking Godzilla's leg under the table, trying to get him to turn it off. 

"It's okay if you're not feeling well." Zilla said. "We could head back to Monster Island if you want."

"I told you, I'm f-fuckkk..." Mothra suddenly collapsed onto the table and started panting. Godzilla had turned the pressure up to the highest setting. It felt amazing, but trying to hold it together was getting harder and harder.

"Oh my god, Mothra, are you okay?" Godzilla asked, feigning ignorance. Mothra glared at him, mouthing the words "fuck you" while trying to hide her face from the others. 

"Yeah you really don't look so good." Zilla agreed. 

"Y-yeah... I think I'm c-cumminggg... c-c-coming d-down with something I m-mean..." She moaned. It almost looked like she was melting. 

"You should probably head back home then." Komi advised. "Zilla and I are gonna stay here, but it looks like you really need your rest."

"Y-yeah..." Mothra moaned, finally managing to pull herself together just for a bit. 

"Sorry we couldn't stay longer." Godzilla said. He switched the vibration off and put the remote back in his pocket. Mothra breathed a sigh of relief and shakily sat back up. 

"No worries! We'll hang some other time." Komi smiled. "Hope you feel better soon, Mothra."

Godzilla nodded and helped Mothra to her feet. They said their goodbyes and began to walk away. Komi and Zilla couldn't help but notice a wet spot on Mothra's backside as she walked. Once they were out of eyesight, Mothra punched Godzilla in his arm. 

"You dick!" She growled. "I can't believe you made me cum in front of our friends!"

"They didn't know you were cumming." Godzilla chuckled, rubbing the spot where Mothra punched him. "Besides, wasn't that fun?"

"... A little!" Mothra snapped, trying to hide the fact she enjoyed it. She didn't want to admit it, but it was pretty fun. "Anyway, I'm gonna get you back badly for that. You're not getting out of this one without a punishment."

"Oh? What kind of punishment?" Godzilla grinned. A sly smirk spread across Mothra's face. 

"Hmm... you know what CBT is, right?" She asked. Godzilla suddenly went pale and gulped down his nervousness.

The End


End file.
